The World Was Mine
by SEEHOWTHEYRUN
Summary: What happens while Timothy and Jonathan are in the woods after Jonathan's fight with Max. Please read, it's much better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes!!! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, I really hope that it's good! If it's not please be nice and tell me, but in a nice way!**

**summery: What happens while Timothy and Jonathan are in the woods together after Jonathan's fight with Max.**

**I do not own Were the World Mine or any of the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

**The World Was Mine**

As I was sitting in the long green grass next to the pond watching Jonathan play around in the water, I couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous he was with the water covering his body making him glow in the sun light. His perfectly even muscles, not to big but not to small, just right. His face making him look as if he really was a fairy from a mystical world. I was in the middle of a not so innocent daydream when I felt a cold splash of water come over me.

"Come in, it feels great!" Jonathan said with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled down at him "hum, but it's so warm here."

"Oh come on," he smiled at me seductively going a little deeper into the water, "it feels so good."

I shook my head, lie back, and shut my eyes trying to take in the moment before it was all over. I was in deep thought when I felt someone lay next to me; I opened my eyes and say Jonathan leaning against a tree. I put my head on his stomach and cuddled up to him.

We started to talk about our lives; I wanted to know everything about him. He was such an interesting person. Every time I heard him speak it sounded like an angel singing in my mind, I never wanted him to stop.

When we stopped talking, so that we could search our minds for more things that we wanted to know about each other, I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head, I looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring into my soul with so much passion I felt as though I would cry if I looked any deeper into them.

"Let me show you how much I truly and deeply love you." He said leaning in to give me the most passionate kiss we've ever shared.

The kiss was so powerful yet soft, I was completely lost in it. I felt him open his mouth and lick my lips, asking for me to open them. I did and we fought for dominance within our mouths. His mouth tasted like honey and sugar, it made me want to burst out singing again. I broke the kiss gasping for air as he started to kiss down the side of my face and down my neck to my collarbone and back up. I through my head back and groaned as I felt him start to suck on the sensitive skin right over my pulse.

I suddenly felt his hand starting to push my shirt up and over my head.

"How far are you planning to go with this?" I asked through gasps.

"As far as it could possibly go." He said and kissed me again, but harder this time.

I gasped and wrapped my hands in his hair as he started to play with one of my nipples and suck the other one, I started to thrust my hips into his and felt my pants getting tighter and tighter.

"Ooohhhhhh, Jonathan, please, touch me." I had completely lost control of my body; all that I knew was that I wanted more and I wanted it NOW!

Just as I said that Jon appeased me and put his hand over my aching crotch and I yelled out as loud as I could in pleasure.

"It's so cute how much of a virgin you are." He laughed at me.

"Gee," Big Gasp, "Thanks for rubbing it in."

" Haha, my pleasure." He started to stroke my faster through my pants.

He finally stopped to let me breath for a few minutes; I lie there gasping for air, staring into his eyes.

"I want to give you pleasure too." I said as I reached for the zipper of his pants, just as I was about to put it out he stopped me.

"You know you really don't have to do that if you don't want to, I don't want to force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

"I want to, besides, this should be amazing for you too"

He chuckled a little bit, "It will be amazing no matter what, and do you even know what your doing?" He gave me a cocky look.

"Oh, I know my share of tricks when it comes to this, now just lay back and relax." I pushed him back against the tree and finished pulling him out of his pants. It was huge! It must have been at least 7 ½ or 8 inches, and even though I had been so sure of myself earlier, I had no clue what I was doing. I just leaned down and licked the tip making him groan and shut his eyes. I smiled to myself and took as much of him as I could into my mouth and started to move my head up and down while stroking the bottom and licking the top with my tong, I kept doing this for a while then I took it out of my mouth and blew on it making him grab my hair and shove it back in my mouth. I kept going until I heard him gasp out "ugh, Timothy, stop, I'm gonna cum." In a low voice.

I stopped and looked up into his eyes. "You're pretty good, for a virgin." He laughed at me. I didn't say anything, I just laughed too. He started to undo my pants, I got a little bit existed and started to breath heavily as he lowered his head into my lap to give to me what I had just given to him. I breathed in deeply when I felt his mouth around me, my eyes slowly closed and my head fell back as I moaned and gasped loudly.

"Uuuuuhhh, oh god, eeerrr, ah, faster!" Words just started to stream out of my mouth as he kept going, "oh, Jonathan, good god. Ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhh, OH GOD I'M CUMMING!!!!" I yelled as I felt myself release.

Jonathan came back up so that we were face to face, but I was still suffering from my orgasm, so I didn't really notice.

"Are you alright? I've never seen anyone get that much from an orgasm." He asked.

"Yeah," gasp "I'm fine, I've just never," gasp "felt something that amazing."

When I was finally able to open my eyes I saw that he was just staring at me, with a caring and happy face on. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. We just sat there for a while staring at each other. I finally got so curious that I had to ask.

"So, are we done, or are we going to go further?"

"I don't know, it depends on whether or not you're ready, or if you just want to keep doing the easy stuff."

"I'm ready, this may be one of the only nights I have with you, so I want it to be perfect." I said looking deep into his eyes.

He gave me a look of confusion. "What do you mean by 'one of the only nights I have with you'? Nothing's going to change, I'm yours and you're mine, forever."

I smiled, "I sure hope you're right."

I leaned in and gave him a deep kiss and started to pull him on top of me.

-------------------------Author's notes!----------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter 1!!!! Sorry to end at a clif hanger, I usualy hate it when people do that, but I don't know if too many people read stories for "Were The World Mine" so if you want me to keep going then please comment telling me that you want me to, cause I don't wanna write anything that people aren't gonna be reading! Thank you so much for reading this!!!! Please leave good comments!!!!!

love,

Joie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Sorry it's been so long, and that I said I was gonna write another chapter then never did, guess I just kinda lost my muse and never got it back.

But now I'm back in a writing mood, I'm going to post a Harry Potter FanFic (cause it's already mostly done) then I'm gonna get back to this story and finish it! I'm going to try and have it up by the 3rd of January. If I don't then I'm really sorry, but I want to, and I'm going to try! But know that if I don't get it up by then that I'm not giving up on this story, I just have to get back into the mood to write it, so there WILL be another chapter, I promice!

Thank you for reading!

Joie


End file.
